Wonderwall
by ceejai
Summary: Seth and Summer sonfic to Ryan Adam's Wonderwall. What happens in Seth's room during their dance in The Heartbreak.


Disclaimer:  I don't own any of these characters for they all belong to The OC and Fox.

A Seth and Summer songfic taken place during their second dance (first being in The Debut episode) to the song Wonderwall.

Seth Cohen couldn't believe his good luck.  Just as he was about to give up on her, here she was, sitting on his bed, sharing in his fears and worries about the future of their relationship.  But he wasn't afraid anymore.  He couldn't afford to be when she was just an arm length away from being his.  

Seth took a deep breath before turning back to face her, and when he did his eyes couldn't help but widen, not because she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on, but because he couldn't believe she was actually there with him.  His smile grew as he offered his hand out to her, motioning for her to dance with him.

Summer Roberts couldn't hold back a small laugh when she saw him reach out to her.  "You are so, cheesy, Cohen," she exclaimed.  And though her remark was meant to poke fun at him, her arms itched to hold him.  

However, despite the physical closeness they shared twice before in the last 48 hours, she still held back.  It's not that she was at all offended or disgusted by his apparent "cheesiness", it's just that she knew once he opened his arms up to her and held her, there would be no turning back…for both of them.  And the fact that Seth Cohen had that kind of effect on her scared the hell out of Summer.

"Come on.  I'm sweeping you off your feet," Seth replied smiling, reaching for her hand.  

Still, despite her fears, she couldn't resist having him hold her.  She didn't want to spend another minute out of his embrace, and so she took his hand and he carefully lifted her up to her feet.  

"Well," Summer said softly as he lightly placed his arms around her waist, "the sad thing is, you kinda are."  And with that she lifted her face up to his and looked deeply into his eyes.  What she saw there in its depths made her catch breath and caused her heart to beat even faster.

_Today is gonna be the day _

_That they're gonna give it back to you_

Seth's eyes shone with absolute happiness and complete awe as he looked down at her, still not able to believe that she would even grace him with her presence, let alone dance here with him.  And when her head turned to rest lightly on his shoulder he wondered if her heart was beating as fast as his own.  He gently buried his face in her hair and breathed in deeply.  

God, he loved her.  He had loved her for as long as he could remember, even before he _knew_ her.  He'd seen movies like this, movies where the main character always claimed that he loved the girl before even meeting her.  He had always found them tacky, ridiculous, and pretty much unbelievable.  _I mean, how could you possibly love someone before you even met them?_ he often questioned, until it actually happened to him, or rather until it _was_ happening to him.  He tightened his arms around her to reassure himself that this was, in fact, _really_ happening and it wasn't just a dream or a fantasy he'd been playing in his head for the past few days.  

He'd never get used to this, being able to show Summer _exactly_ how he felt, and having her reciprocate.  _Maybe, it's one of those things you're never supposed to get used to_, Seth thought, _like seeing your first sunrise, man's first walk on the moon or something like that_.  He was probably over-thinking it all, but he knew from then on that every time she looked into his eyes and told him how she felt about him, it would be like hearing it for the first time and he would be finished.  He would be lost in her, and it would be amazing.

_I don't believe that anybody feels_

_The way I do about you now_

Summer softly sighed into Seth's shoulder, wondering how, in fact, she got to this place.  Years ago, months ago, even a few weeks ago, if someone had told her she would end up dancing with him, alone in his room on Valentine's Day, she would have literally snorted and rolled her eyes, telling that someone they were crazy.  Seth Cohen?  No way!  Yet here they were, dancing small circles in his room, having what would be labeled nothing else but a "magical movie moment".  Except this wasn't a movie.  

Summer had seen enough movies that had these "magical moments" and every single one of them made her sick to her stomach.  _Things never happen that way_, she often thought to herself.  She, for the life of her, couldn't imagine ever experiencing any disgustingly cute moments that Marissa often described having with Ryan.  Because stuff like that wasn't real, sweet things like that never happened, especially not to someone as cold hearted as Summer.  _But if it's not real then why am I here?  Why am I not grossed out by this?  And why does this just feel so right?_

Questions like this often plagued her mind when she was with him.  He'd do something down-right adorable, and she would wait for a gag or a plain "Ew!" to escape her lips, but none would ever come.  And it was that one thing, that one small simple thing that scared her to death.  Because as much as she tried to deny it before, she was slipping, Summer Roberts was falling hopelessly and madly in love with Seth Cohen.  And things would never be the same.  

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead the way are blinding_

_There are many things that I would_

_Like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

She wasn't one to express her feelings using words, she knew that.  She had explained to him that she didn't like to talk about feelings or whatever, and he had understood.  Everybody had issues, and Summer had a lot of them to bring to the table.  Her upbringing was a major cause for her insecurities.  She could never really trust anybody, not even Marissa, despite how close they were.  Over the years, she had learned how to keep people at bay, building walls not only in the attempt to keep people from getting too close, but also to keep her from caring about anyone else.  She feared what people would see in her if she let her guard down, but most of all she was afraid of being left alone by someone she cared so deeply for.  So it was easier for her not to let anybody in, it was easier for her to hide behind those walls she built so long ago, that is until Seth came in and broke everything down.

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_  __

She was still afraid, maybe more so considering how deeply she felt for him, but no matter how far he had looked into her soul he had never judged her.  When she was open to him, when he could see every little flaw and be witness to all her insecurities, he found her to be even more beautiful. In his eyes she was perfect, but more important than that she was perfect for him.  However, though beautiful declarations of them being 'made for each other' were simple, everything else about their relationship would be anything but, and they both knew this.

"We'll be fine," Seth whispered softly to himself.  Startled, Summer looked up at him.  Had he somehow read her thoughts?  Realizing that he had spoken out loud and that she had heard him, he smiled down at her and whispered, "We'll take it slow."  

Summer looked up into his eyes and wondered if he understood the enormous meaning of those four words, and when he looked back at her and gently squeezed her tighter, she knew he did.  It wasn't going to be easy.  It wouldn't always be a "magical movie moment".  But they would be together, and for now, that's all that mattered to both of them.

She leaned up to kiss him and he met her half-way.  Brushing her lips lightly across his, she murmured, "Okay, Cohen, whatever you say."

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna give it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now_  
  
_Backbeat the word is on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now_  
  
_And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how_  
  
_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_  
  
_Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never bring it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now  
_  
_And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how  
_  
_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me?_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

_You're my wonderwall_

_You're my wonderwall_

_You're my wonderwall_

Yeah, that was my first fanfic…It took awhile to actually get this written down on paper, and it's not great...but I like it.  You can review if you want to, everything's welcome.  Thanks!  
  
 


End file.
